


bnha second gen

by WereAllGayHere



Category: 2ndgenstory, BnHA, Tododeku - Fandom, iidaraka, kamijiro - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom, momojiro - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereAllGayHere/pseuds/WereAllGayHere
Summary: ok let me seeit follows the children of ua’s former 1A class, they al, end up being friends without their parents intercepting. of course this wouldn’t be very interesting unless some ✨drama✨ happened. we work through adoki’s gruff personality, pitchu insecurity, krit’s mommy issues, and mio’s feeling of inferiority. i really hope i can pull this offok uh character descriptionsadoki- she’s pretty tall like 5’8 if that’s anything, she’s got bakugos spiky blond hair and red eyes but she has a black streak in her hair. she’s got shark molars aswell. she also has a scar running from her cheekpitchu- 5’7. swoopy dark purple hair, bright yellow eyes. two ear jacks coming out of his ears (duh). bring smile (obviously)krit- freckles! small scar on his lip. messy blonde hair that he dyes the tips green like deku. 5’5. he’s got a resting bitch face hahamio- literally a baby. 5’2. a straighter ukraka haircut with blue tips. the roundest face you will ever see. she had dark blue eyes.





	bnha second gen

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!! there’s a few actually,  
> MENTION OF SUICIDE!!  
> TRANS! (idk if that’s a trigger but god i hope it’s not)  
> CURSING!! (she’s a bakugo ofc she curses)  
> SORTA TRAUMA! (i’m doing my best and i’ve never experienced trauma ;-;)  
> CRAPPY WRITING!!
> 
> honesty i’m just getting my creativity out, i do expect on updating it (and filling in parts i haven’t done) but don’t go in expecting to much.
> 
> happy reading :)

adoki

walking up to the doors i couldn’t help but smile a little. i made it. well of course i did. i’m fucking awesome. i got in on recommendation. yeah i said that. recommendation. suck it losers.  
i make my way to the classroom and gaze at my future classmates. i don’t usually pay them any mind but i might have to work with them, the top pro hero never works alone. so i might as well learn about them. who’s quirks would complement my own, things like that. no one really sticks out to me, but i’m used to that. i’m usually the one at the center of attention. and now that i look at it. i am. kids are staring at me like i’m some god. pretty close but no.  
“ms. bakugo please take a seat” my sensei tells me  
i look at him. exactly as my dad described him. uptight as fuck. blue hair and absurd engines sticking out of his legs. and as if he wasn’t teacher esk enough, he wore glasses to complete the look.  
i nodded and took my seat.  
class was pretty boring. we all had to stand up and explain our quirks. no one really stood out. except this one kid. i didn’t really notice him before. nothing to exciting about him, beside of course the ear jacks coming out of his ears  
“hey! i’m pitchu kaminari. my parents went to ua and ended up becoming hero’s too! my quirk lets me flow large amounts of electricity through my ear jack thingies. not very flashy but very strong.” he added with a wink.  
kaminari? that names sound familiar. where have i heard it? the news maybe? i couldn’t put my finger on it.  
lunch was the same old thing. i picked a table near the back and started to review the class lecture. then i see that kaminari kid walking to my table. i stare him down as he walks and takes a seat infront of me.  
i sigh “can i help you?” i ask annoyed  
“i thought i could help you.” he chirped “by the looks of it you don’t have any friends so i though i’d do you a favor”  
“i’m not here for friends” i state  
“well good luck with that. i’m kami-“  
“kaminari yeah i know” i cut him off “we introduced ourselves during class”  
“haha right” he smiled “sorry sometimes i can be a bit of a dunce”  
that’s it “dunceface” i say  
“what? that’s a little harsh” he said back  
“no your dad. he’s dunceface isn’t he?”  
“i’ll have you know my dad is very smart.” he crossed his arms offended.  
“sorry, i meant i’m pretty sure our dads hung out.”  
“oh yeah! your dad is ground zero right?” he asked  
i nodded  
“that’s really cool! although i’m pretty sure your dad was pretty mean” he added quietly  
“that’s what my papa says” i say to him  
“what?”  
“my other dad.” i start to explain “i have two”  
“really?” he asks genuinely curious. which is nice compared to the usual disgusted tone  
“yeah. he married ejiro kirishima”  
“really!?” he gasped “that was my dads best friend! well next to your other dad i guess” he laughed at his own joke.  
i snickered. he wasn’t very horrible to hang out with.  
“haha! i knew i could break your shell!” he said proud of himself  
“oh please.” i rolled my eyes “although, you don’t seem like a total waste. i suppose you’d be a worthy opponent”  
“you have a weird way of saying you like my company” he said smugly  
“whatever short circuit”

the day was finally coming to an end. i still had a few boxes to unpack in my dorm so i thought after i finished my homework i could start on that. kaminari had different plans.  
“hey bakugo?” he yelled outside of my door  
i sighed and opened the door.  
“is that a pikachu shirt?” i asked looking at his shirt  
“not the point” he said “would you mind helping me out with this?” he gestured to his homework “i’m having trouble with question three..”  
i opened my door and gestured him in with my head.  
he sat on my bed and i sat on the desk next to it.  
“alright,” i started “three you said?” he nodded “ok so this is simple. take the information and plug it into the formula.”  
he look at me blankly  
i sighed “quadratic formula?”  
“haha right i knew that” he laughed and got to work. i got up to unpack some more.  
i pulled out one of my dad gauntlets  
“holy shit!” kaminari gasped from my bed  
i smiled out of his sight “cool huh? it was one of my dads original gauntlets.”  
“that’s so bomb” he said now by my side  
“bomb?” i questioned  
“oh don’t judge my lingo” he stuck his tongue out at me.  
“don’t you have homework to do?” i asked  
“don’t you?” he shot back  
“not anymore” i told him  
“what..” he paused “you’re really smart”  
“no shit”

pitchu

this girl is so cool. not only are her dads number three and four in the hero line up, but she doesn’t even need that to be cool. she’s so cool.  
after the first few weeks we started hanging out more and every thing was going well. but then something happened and i was petrified she was going to drop me.  
“what do you want on your pizza?” she asked  
ok be cool, don’t even worry about it. breathe. your getting pepperoni and you’re not going to fuck up  
“kaminari?” she asked  
“pep-pep-peporni” i quickly covered my mouth.  
fuck.  
“you good?” she asked  
“haha yeah i’m fine-fine-fine”  
fuuuucccckkk  
“dude don’t play” she said seriously  
“i’m not why do you thi-thi- fuck” i knew i was red. my hand on my mouth. i was probably sweating really bad. the one person i thought i could hide it from.  
shit. i should’ve just ordered cheese.  
“i don’t give a fuck if you studder” she said almost, soothingly?  
“what are you talking about?” i said “i do-do-dont.” i stopped “studder” i gulped  
“you don’t have to lie. it’s worse if you do.” she said  
“please don’t tell-tell-tell anyone” i pleaded  
“i won’t, calm down” she said “you’re gonna make it worse”  
“ri-ri-ri, shit” i said  
“dude look at me” she said grabbing my face with one hand “you’re fine. ok? i’m not telling anyone. i don’t give a shit if you studder. and i’ll kill anyone who thinks otherwise”  
“o-o-ok” i said.  
“do me a favor,” she started “name me five things you can see”  
“wh-wh-what?” i said  
“do it”  
i gulped  
“uh-uh-uhm you” i said she was inches from my face “you-your blanket an-an-an-and p-p-p-posters”  
“that’s three”  
“uh, your desk, and-and-and your sh-shirt i guess”  
“ok, four things you can hear”  
“your v-v-voice, the music, the-the fan, my v-voice”  
“three things you can touch”  
“you-your bed, uhm” i reached for my shirt “my-my clothes, and-and your carpet.”  
“two things you can smell.”  
“uh, leftover ramen, and-and you i guess”  
“one thing you can taste” she said calmly  
“the soda i had” i said  
“ok” she said taking her hand off of my face “good. you’re ok”  
i took a breath “yeah”  
“ok. i’m gonna order pizza. and from now on you tell me words you have trouble with. i’ll avoid them if i can.”  
“you’re being weirdly nice.” i chuckled nervously  
“i’m tough, but i’m not a dick. i’m your friend dude.”  
“yeah but most of my friends make fun of my studder” i admitted  
“they don’t sound like friends” she said  
“haha no there friends.. just uh.” i searched for words “different”  
“ok.” she said turning to order the food  
holy shit. she was cool with it.  
this girl is so cool. no badass. cool is like laid back, like ‘i don’t care, whatever’. she was badass. not afraid to fight. so badass.

we started to go everywhere with each other. to classes, to the mall, dorms, anywhere she was i was, and anywhere i was she was. we where like twins. a lot of people thought we where dating, which i wouldn’t mind but i don’t think she likes me like that. so we’re just friends. i honestly thought i was her only friend. then this rando kid showed up.  
“hey!” he said in front of the class “im aku shiai.” he smiled “i’m here as a transfer, i don’t have a quirk but i’m pretty strong. so i don’t really need one.”  
he glanced around the class room, and locked eyes with bakugo. he was just staring at her. he smiled and waved, and the weirdest part she waved back.  
what the fuck? who is this guy?  
bakugo hates everyone. i’m pretty sure she hates some part of me even, and i’m her only friend.  
it only got weirder as time went by.  
“do you think shiai has a girlfriend” she asked me. we where studying together like we always do.  
“i don’t know.” i shrugged “you like him?”  
“i think i do..” she said quietly  
“hey! i don’t mind. just as long as you still hang out with me” i winked  
“yeah, yeah.” she rolled her eyes “c’mon i’m not gonna ditch you for some guy”  
boy was she wrong.

adoki

“what is your deal?!” i yelled  
“what is my deal?! what is your deal?! you’ve only known this guy for what? two, three weeks? and your saying your gonna leave ua for some guy?!” he yelled back  
“he’s not just some guy,” i growled “aku cares about me! unlike some people” i said bitterly  
“oh! we’re playing THAT game now?! i’ve been nothing but nice to you, bakugo. alright? and i dont know if you’ve noticed or not but i’m the only one who tries to be your friend. i WANT to be your friend!” he spat back  
“well guess what? i don’t want you to try!” i yelled.  
“i don’t care about you! you’re not anything but a obstacle in my way. i don’t care for you and you don’t need to care for me.”  
“well i’m sorry if i can’t help it! you’re so badass and cool and i’m a loser and you don’t even care about me” he said choking on his tears  
“yeah. i don’t. i don’t think i would care if you jumped off the goddamn roof.” i said coldly.  
what am i saying? i would care! i do care about him! what is coming out of my mouth?!  
he froze. nothing to say.  
“fine” he said. i could see the tears in his eyes. “fuck you bakugo. i really thought you where cool.”  
he stormed out of my dorm and slammed the door.  
i just pushed away the best person in my life.  
i fucked up.  
my hand reached for my phone, and dialed akus number.  
“hey” i said after he picked up  
“hey beautiful” he said back “what’s up”  
“nothing much, wanna hang out?” what the hell am i doing. i don’t like him, so why am i doing this? i just told my best friend i wouldn’t care if he killed himself. i should be crying, or trying to fix it.  
“of course” i heard a smile in his voice “meet me at our spot” he said sweetly  
our spot.  
i really hate this guy.  
it’s like he’s got me under a spell. but i can still hear and see everything. i just can’t act on my own.  
it’s a fucking nightmare.  
i don’t want to hang out with him.  
i want to go home.  
wherever that is.  
i don’t even know a this point.  
no,  
i want my best friend.  
i want to apologize to him.  
but i can’t.  
my feet won’t move that way. i know it.  
god i just want to cry.  
it’s not a very manly thing to do. but i really want to cry.  
we meet and talk. i act like nothing happened. like i didn’t just lose my best friend.  
god i really hope he’s ok.  
aku talks about his day and we kiss, then we talk and kiss some more.  
i hate this guy.  
days go by.  
kaminari hasn’t been in class since i told him to kill him self.  
oh my god  
what if he did  
what if i just lost the best person in my life over some guy.  
“ms.bakugo?” sensi iida asks me.  
i jerk my head up. i’m crying. i can feel the tears run down my face  
holy shit  
i’m crying  
i get up and run out of the classroom  
i’m in control.  
oh my god  
what the fuck  
aku is in the hallway and stops me  
“babe? what happened? who hurt you? i’ll kill them” he growled  
all of the anger started to rise in me. now i’m in control.  
this dick is dead  
“YOU BITCH!” i scream. i throw punches and knock him to the ground. i grabbed his shirt and brought his face to mine “what the fuck did you do to me?” i said in his face  
he looked at me and i saw the blood drip from his eyebrow  
“i see it wore off” he said annoyed  
“what wore off?” i said seething with anger  
“my quirk” he said smugly “if i lock eyes with someone for five seconds they fall in love with me”  
“IT WAS YOU!” i yelled. i beat him up some more and destroyed his attempts to fight back. “you made me like that!” i said crying now “you’re the reason my best friend might be dead! i hate you! i fucking hate you!”  
everything after the fight was a blur. a teacher came and broke us up. he was put in the clinic for his wounds and i, the principals office.  
“what caused this ms.bakugo?” the principal asked.  
i stayed silent. still trying to process the past week.  
“ms.bakugo?” he prompted  
nothing.  
“ms.bakugo i’m going to call your parents alright? this kind of behavior is unacceptable at ua. you are hereby suspended”  
my papa came and picked me up. i stared at my shoes the whole time.  
“ok, what happened? causing fights isn’t very manly” he asked  
nothing  
“adi honey? babe i can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happened.” he said soothingly, stopping the car.  
tears trickled my face “i’m a horrible person” i said shaky  
my papa looked at me shocked. “honey no-“  
“yes i am!” i yelled “i was under a stupid quirk and i wasn’t strong enough to break through it! i said horrible things, i told my best friend to kill himself and it’s my fault he’s dead!” i screamed.  
then the floodgates opened. tears everywhere  
“ok, ok, honey look at me.” papa said soothingly he rubbed my face to clam me down “you’re ok, it’s ok. i need you to calm down so you can tell me what happened.”  
i sniffed and nodded, and told him everything. about aku, kaminari, everything.  
“sweetheart,” he said “i’m so sorry that happened..”  
i sniffed  
“that tape is going to be horrible to watch..” he said  
“tape?” i said  
“yeah the school has cameras on the roof, everywhere. to look out for villains.” he responded.  
cameras.  
i had an idea.  
it was stupid, but a part of me really hoped he hadn’t jumped.  
i had to know.  
i couldnt live with myself if he jumped.

sneaking into ua isn’t as easy as i thought. damn.  
i mean i did it,  
but it wasn’t easy.  
i snuck through the halls looking for a camera room, after what felt like an hour i finally found it. tvs everywhere all playing live footages of the halls.  
“ok,” i said “you’re turn”  
oh yeah. i brought someone else with me.  
now i’m smart, duh. however, i don’t know how to hack into a computer much less what to do after. luckily, i just so happen to know somebody who also wanted to know what happened to kaminari.  
~~  
“kratana midoriya.” she said.  
“adoki bakugo” i said back  
“oh shit, our dads hated each other.” she remarked  
“yeah, my dad hated a lot of people. don’t take it to personally.”  
“i don’t recall my dad mentioning any girl who was able to get close to him” she prompted “who’d he end up marrying?”  
“ejiro kirishima, number 4 pro hero.” i stated  
“oh cool. he’s really nice.”  
“yeah. but my dad isn’t bad either. although he’s got a strange way of letting me know he cares.”  
“and how’s that if i may ask?”  
“training.” i said “a lot.”  
“ah.”  
kaminari really wanted me to have other friends, even though i said one of him was enough, he insisted i meet his friend kratana.  
she was nice. kind of quiet. she got really nervous when i asked about her quirk.  
“oh it’s uhm..” she paused “weird.”  
“really?” i said “with your parents quirks combined it should be very powerful.”  
“ah, that’s where it gets complicated.”  
“how so?”  
“my dad is my biological dad, but shoto isn’t. my mom is.. a villain.”  
i stared at her “i see. that is complicated.”  
“and i got most of my quirk form her. i call it vampires bite.”  
“oh?” i said curious.  
“if i consume someone’s blood, i can acquire their quirk. the more blood i get, the longer i can use their quirk. a cup of blood let’s me use if for about three hours.”  
“that’s really cool.”  
“yeah i get that a lot-“ she stoped “what?”  
“it’s cool. your quirk” i repeated  
“i believe the word your looking for is ‘scary’” she corrected  
“nope.” i said staring at her. challenging her.  
“wow” she said relived “uhm thanks then.”  
~~  
“your turn” i said  
midoriya nodded and got to work hacking into the computer.  
this kid is fucking smart  
i look forward to seeing her at ua next year.  
“in” she stated  
“alright, let’s get to wednesday night” i said  
she nodded in return, and clicked a few buttons.  
“here we go” she said clicking full screen  
i studied the screen carefully. waiting for him.  
there he was.  
he walked up to the side of the roof  
“no” i whispered. i could feel the tears.  
he paused. almost like he was taking in everything one last time.  
i could feel my hands shaking, and i was about to tell midoriya to turn the video off, until a flash of light burst on the screen.  
“what the hell?” she muttered.  
three guys came out of the light and two grabbed kaminari, the third stayed back.  
it was him.  
aku.  
that motherfucker was going to pay.  
“the league took him!” i jumped. “those motherfuckers!”  
“hey hey calm down,” midoriya said “this is a lot bigger than we can handle. now i know you’re used to running the show here but we need to get the pros on this asap.”  
i sighed frustrated.  
she was right.  
“fine.” i agreed “but i’m on that patrol”

uhh shit happens,,, adi beats akus ass and finds kaminari and she breaks down,,, uhm,,, i’m not good at this so mushy stuff instead :)

a knock woke me up. i checked the clock

11:47

i ignored it and went back to sleep  
they knocked again.  
i really didn’t want to get up. it was summer break and i was home alone, not to mention i haven’t slept since kaminari was in the hospital. but no one else was going to get it.  
i groaned and got out of bed.  
i walked through my hallway and made my way sleepily to my front door.  
“what the hell are you selling at 11 fucking 47 at night....?” i stared at the person infront of me  
“holy fuck..” i muttered  
kaminari was at my front door.  
“hey uhm..” he paused looking for the right words “i’m really sorry i’m just, i don’t know, my dad is out and i uh.. missed you i guess? could i stay here for a bit-“  
i hugged him tightly before he could finish. i was shaking but honestly i didn’t care. i was so scared that i hurt him during our fight.  
“uh? bakugo?” he said confused  
“please don’t scare me like that” i whispered in his ear.  
he loosened up and grabbed me slowly.  
i sighed.  
we stayed like that for a few seconds. just holding each other  
“hey can we get inside? it’s hot out here.” he said quietly  
“oh” i let go of him “right sorry. come in.” i gestured inside and turned on a light.  
we sat in silence for a few seconds.  
“so, we did it!” kaminari said trying to sound enthusiastic “one year down, two more to go.” he smiled softly “then you’ll be number one hero and i’ll be second” he said confidently  
“yeah..” i said  
he looked confused. “hey are you ok? i can leave if this is a bad time.”  
“no i’m ok. i’m just wondering if you’re.. ok?” i trailed off  
“oh. yeah i’m ok.” he said with a smile on his face and his hands on his hips “i could tell you where holding back, next time give me you’re all!”  
“no!” i panicked. i quickly lowed my voice. “there shouldn’t have to be a next time”  
“oh. yeah right.” he said  
great. way to bring it down bakugo.  
i took a breath.  
“kaminari.” i said sternly  
“hm?” he looked up at me like a dumb puppy  
“let me call you by your given name.” i said  
“woah for real?” he said stunned  
i nodded silently.  
“uh yeah sure! one condition though,” he said with a smirk. “i can call you blasty”  
“no.” i said  
“aww.” he slumped  
i paused and sighed “you can all me adoki.”  
“adi and we have a deal” he said smiling  
“whatever” i said rolling my eyes.  
“hey,” he said softly, he was really close to my face now. “i know how big of a deal this is to you, and i’m glad you think of me so highly!”  
i was super flustered at this point  
“get off of me dumbass!” i said pushing him away  
“oh? did i just make the famous adoki bakugo experience emotions?” he gasped dramatically  
“shut up dork.”  
fuck he’s cute

pitchu

fuck she’s really cute.  
i guess we fell asleep last night because she’s on my shoulder.  
i’m on her couch.  
holy fuc k  
“mm-“ adi groaned  
she got up and looked at me, a mere inch away from my face  
“uh, hi” i said smiling  
her eyes widened and she jumped off of me and landed on the floor  
“shit! are you good?” i chuckled  
“uh yeah..” she said  
i helped her up and we stared at each other for a bit. she looked down and realized we where still holding hands, she jerked hers out of mine.  
i rubbed my neck.  
“sorry..” i said  
“it’s whatever.” she replied. “are you hungry?” she said turning to the kitchen  
“um yeah actually.” i yawned

“thanks for letting me crash here” i said  
“well yeah. now get out of here before my dads get home” she smiled  
i felt my cheeks turn pink  
“see ya blasty” i winked  
she rolled her eyes and shut the door.  
i jumped into my car and turned the radio on, instantly i heard ‘dazed and confused’ by ruel. i smiled as i sang along  
‘oh i’ve been dazed and confused, sense the day i met you. yeah i lost my head, and i’d do it again~’  
after the song ended i wrote it down on a sticky note. i like to keep them in my car incase i heard a song i want to play later, boy does it come in handy.  
not gonna lie, i had adi in my head that entire song.  
oh shit.  
do i like her?  
nah, we’re just good friends!  
right?  
yeah.  
friends.  
besides she wouldn’t date me.  
so friends.

the rest of the day was pretty normal, i saw my step sister and had fun with her.  
“so how’s everything?” she asked  
“great actually!” i smiled  
“you got out of the hospital a week ago dude” she reminded me  
“yeah but-“ i started  
“what’s their name?” she sighed  
i gulped “wh-what?”  
“your acting like a dope and you only do that when you like someone. so, what’s their name?”  
“i don’t- wh- you- ugh” i sighed in defeat. “adoki bakugo”  
“holy shit.” she said “the girl who kicked ass at the festival?”  
“that’s the one” i smiled sheepishly  
“the one you beat you up? and sent you to the hospital?” she asked again  
“to be fair, i was kinda asking for it.” i said  
“sounds romantic” she said sarcastically  
“ok but this ones different,” i explained “it’s not like last time when i didn’t even talk to the guy,”  
“you where out of his league anyways” she interrupted  
“this time she actually talks to me, we study together, we go to the mall together, we train at the gym together, and i actually crashed at her house last night.”  
“damn. getting ass already?” she said smugly  
“no! i just couldn’t sleep and i hadn’t seen her in a while, so i went to her and..” i paused “she kinda fell asleep on me and was really cute..” i mumbled  
“OH? TEA?” she said really loudly  
“shh! shut up!!” i said “you’re like the only one who knows. i didn’t even know until this morning!”  
“you should ask her out.” she said  
“really?”  
“yeah.”  
“what if she says no?”  
“she seems cool, i’m sure you guys would still be friends.”  
i took a breath.  
“ok” i smiled

adoki

“adi honey?” my papa asked  
i snapped out of my daze “huh?”  
“you’re smiling.” my dad said  
holy shit i was  
i cleared my throat “it’s nothing.”  
“who’s the shit?” my dad said  
“katsuki.” my papa said  
“nobody” i replied  
“don’t lie to me firecracker” he said with a smirk  
“ugh.” i said putting my head on the table “pitchu kaminari” i mumbled  
“duncefaces kid?!” he yelled  
“yes now fuck off!” i yelled back  
“aww! i always knew you where soft for him” my papa said  
“ughhhh” i groaned  
my phone rang. i sat up and looked at the caller.  
this little shit. i smiled  
“is that him?” my papa asked excited  
“shut up!” i said flustered. i answered the phone “hey dumbass”  
“uh! rude.” he said jokingly  
i chuckled “what’s up?”  
“not much, just calling to see if you’d wanna hang out tomorrow”  
“yeah i’m down.”  
“cool! tomorrow my house, then i’ll take you out or something.”  
“alright”  
“it’s a date then?” he asked  
“pfft-“  
“is that a yes?”  
“whatever. see you tomorrow pitchu.”  
“see ya blasty” he smiled  
b e e p  
i put my phone down.  
“well?” papa asked  
“well what?” i said  
“bring condoms.” dad said  
“dad!” “kastuski!” we both said at the same time

well. he always said he would break my shell. that dork.  
i knocked on the door.  
a girl opened the door, she looked similar to pitchu. dark hair, one ear jack instead of two, and similar tastes in fashion. she wore a pikachu hoodie.  
“is pitchu here?” i asked.  
“wow,” she said “you’re just as pretty as he said” he smiled and stuck out her hand “i’m pitchus stepsister”  
“bakugo.” i stated shaking her hand  
“he’ll be right out” she winked  
god. winking runs in the family i guess.  
he walked down from the stairs. i felt like i was his prom date watching from the doorway.  
i wonder if he’d go with me.  
“hey blasty” he smiled  
“dork” i rolled my eyes and gestured by my side “where we going?”  
“it’s a surprise.” he said  
i stared at him “ok. let’s go.”  
not gonna lie, this dork has good music taste. and one hell of a voice.  
“any requests?” he asked  
“hm..” i thought “do you know any panic! at the disco?”  
“ha! do i? i saw them live three times blasty” he laughed  
he picked always. one of my favorites.  
we got though the first verse and that’s when he started singing. at first it was quiet and i could barely hear him, but damn, he was good.  
“it was always you, fallin for me. now theres always time, calling for me. i’m the light blinkin at the end of the road, blink back to let me know.” he smiled softly to himself  
my jaw dropped.  
“holy shit” i said quietly  
his face went red “oh don’t look at me like that.” he smiled shyly  
“i didn’t know you could sing, and like that no less..” i murmured  
“yeah well, now you do i guess” he chuckled “it’s not that big of a deal.”  
“that doesn’t make you any less good” i countered  
he laughed flustered. i smiled  
“what are you so happy about?” he asked still trying to calm down  
i realized i was staring “nothing.” i scoffed playfully  
“are you wooed by my charm or something?” he laughed  
“or something” i said.  
i have to admit, this guy knows how to have a fun time. we went to the gym, then the cafe across from it, and finally we had some ice cream.  
“this was fun” i said once we got into the car. we where both soaked with rain. it had started pouring just after we finished ice cream.  
“yeah” he giggled  
“hey, i hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but i think we should stay friends. don’t get me wrong, you’re awesome, but i need to focus on hero work ok?” i said. i really did like this dork, but i like number one hero place better  
he nodded and smiled “i get it. and i’ll wait. i promise”  
i smiled softly. he’s really good at this. “good. you better.”  
we pulled up in my drive way, i turned to face him.  
“i’ll date you in a few years ok?” i pecked his cheek “a sneak peak on what’s to come” i smiled  
his whole face was red and he was staring into space with a dopey smile.  
dork.

krit

ohh shit.  
i did it.  
i made it to ua.  
i feel like i’m gonna faint.  
“krit!” someone yells behind me.  
i smile “what’s up dude?” i say high fiving him.  
pitchu kaminari is one of my best friends. he’s like a big brother to me.  
“so? you excited? everything good? are you passing? is your thing to tight?” he asked a hundred questions.  
oh yeah, i should mention.  
i’m trans.  
my dads didn’t really get it when i came out to them, but they support me. pitchu was the first one i came out to. he’s awesome  
“hey dork, wrong way” a girls voice said behind us  
“hey adi!” he smiled  
“midoriya?” she turned to me “dig the hair cut.”  
fuck. i haven’t told her yet.  
“yeah, about that..” i said “uhm, i’m kinda using he/him pronouns now? if you don’t mind i’d like it if you use those.” i said nervously  
i hate this. i feel like i’m asking to much.  
“yeah dude.” she said coolly “you have a new name you use?”  
“krit” i gulped  
“cool.” she said. she grabbed pitchu by the collar “lets move it before were late dumbass”  
“bye krit!” he says before being tugged.  
they’d make a cute couple.  
i sigh and make my way into class.  
everyone tried to talk to me. i know theyre just after the name, they’ll be gone by lunch. they always are. i hate school. well, not school, just the kids.  
class wasn’t much different. just regular first day stuff.  
and just as i suspected. no one cared about me at lunch. a pretty girl with blue hair kept looking at me though. was it my hair? i immediately tried to fix it. i saw her giggle and wave. i gulped and waved back. i looked down at my food again.  
“ahh!” a girl shrieked  
i jolted up, the scream was from blue haired girls table. they where all staring at her like she did something. she got up and ran out. i waited a few seconds then followed her, but made it look like i was gonna use the bathroom. i kept my head down the whole time.  
i finally found her crying in the hallway.  
i froze.  
why did i think i could talk to her.  
she looked up at me.  
well, no going back now.  
i cleared my throat “uh, hi.” i said quietly  
“are you here to laugh at me too?” she asked coldly  
“uh! no, i uh. you looked like you did something wrong? i didn’t really see, uhm. you looked like you could use a friend? sorry i’m not good at this.” i laughed nervously.  
“oh.” she said quietly  
i sat near her. “i’m krit midoriya” is stuck out my hand. i hope she wouldn’t notice how sweaty it was.  
“mio iida” she responded shaking my hand. she seemed to have calmed down a bit. i recognized her last name, ive heard that name in story’s my dad tells. i didn’t say anything because she didn’t say anything about mine.  
“so.. what happened?” i asked  
“oh. my quirk is kinda hard to control. if i touch something then put all my finger pads together i can make it go super fast.” she explained. “so i made a tray fly by accident.” she said  
“ohh.” i said understanding.  
“i came here to help get better control of it, but i’m starting to doubt it.” she said putting her head in her hands.  
“that sounds hard.” i said. i looked at her. i have no clue how to help her.  
“why are you here?” she asked  
“uh.” i don’t think i can say. “it’s weird.” i say  
“i don’t mind.” she said calmly  
“you will” i muttered.  
she nudged me “c’mon. it can’t be that weird.”  
“i came here for blood.” i stated.  
“what.” she said blankly  
“no, nonono not like that! i- uh.. my quirk lets me use someone’s quirk if i drink their blood.. so the more blood i have the more variety of quirks i have.” i say nervously  
she stared at me. then smiled. “that is weird” she giggled  
“yeah..” i say “a lot of people don’t wanna be my friend once they learn about my quirk.” i say quietly  
“i don’t mind. you’re nice. that’s what matters.” she said  
i smiled slightly.  
“so..” she said. “how do you get the blood?”  
“two ways” i explain “i can drink it from a cup, like a drink. or, i have fangs i can use to suck the blood directly from the person.”  
“like a vampire?” she asked  
“like a vampire.” i nodded  
“one more question.” she prompted  
i gulped nervously. i hate talking about my quirk “go ahead.”  
“do you like garlic bread?” she asked  
“yeah actually.”  
she giggled “i guess your not a vampire.”  
i smiled softly “guess not”

she ended up sticking around. and for once i didn’t really mind.  
“do you have notes for the test next week?” she asked  
“don’t you?” i turned to her  
“heheh, uh..” she said guilty  
i sighed. she’s not very good at focusing in class. “we can study in my dorm tonight.”  
“aw man.” she slumped “i hate studying”  
“i’m sure you’d hate repeating a grade more” i countered  
“i guess..” she said frowning  
“i’ll bring snacks, and if we’re fast we can watch a movie ok?” i said trying to bribe her  
“i get to pick the movie.” she stated  
i rolled my eyes playfully “fine”  
“hey, who’d you pick for hero agency’s?” she asked  
“todoroki.”  
“really?”  
“yeah. he was the only one who really saw me cause he knows my quirk.” i said “what about you?”  
“bakugo” she said calmly  
“seriously?” i said a little panicked  
i mean don’t get me wrong, bakugo is great, but her dads are scary as shit.  
“yep! don’t believe me or something?” she taunted  
“no it’s just, the bakugos are super scary.” i said nervously  
“oi!” someone yelled behind me “we’re not that scary” bakugo put a hand on my shoulder “you talking shit?”  
“hey! bakugo nonono! uh- my friend is interning at the bakugo agency. and uhm, i was congratulating her!” i smiled nervously  
“oh?” bakugo turned to mio “what’s you quirk half-pint?”  
“i can make stuff go really fast if i touch it.” she responded calmly  
“huh. not a totally useless quirk.” she said “what’s your name?”  
“mio iida.” she responded  
“woah, specks and cheeks kid?” she asked  
“my dad said that i’d probably be called specks junior by your dad” she giggled  
“yeah, he had a nack for nicknames.” she paused  
“you with krit here?” she asked  
“yup!” mio smiled  
“hey make sure he doesn’t go bonkers trying to keep everyone happy, got me?” she told mio  
“i don’t go bonkers trying to make everyone happy.” i said defending my case  
“just the other day you gave me a piece of gum, then ran out after everyone else asked for some. you didn’t even have any yourself!” mio said “we need to work on your confidence.”  
my face went red and i smiled guilty.  
“it’s not.. it’s not that bad. is it?” i asked  
they both nodded.  
“don’t worry about it!” bakugo smiled nudging me “you’ve got two upper class men and a really cool friend looking out for ya” she winked  
i chuckled “you’re starting to sound like pitchu. i hope you didn’t get the wink from him to.”  
“ohmygod it’s second nature now. i’ve been hanging out with that dork to much” she scoffed “but seriously. by the time you’re out of ua you’ll be super confident.” she smiled  
i smiled shyly.  
bakugo waved “i’ll catch you later midoriya!”  
i turned to mio. “that’s bakugos daughter” i explained  
“ah.” she said “shall we krit?” she asked bending down and offering her hand to me  
i smiled and took her hand. “we shall.”  
i liked hearing her say my name

“ok so johns bus leaves at 7:15 and goes fifteen miles to school, if-“ i stop myself to look at mio  
“mio?” i ask  
she’s asleep  
“iida?” i say nudging her  
she shoots up and looks at me. she groans  
“i fell asleep didn’t i?” she said yawning  
i chuckled to myself “yeah. it’s alright though” i glanced at the clock  
2:47  
yikes  
“we should stop, its pretty late” i say packing up the books. i started to yawn as well.  
“thanks krit.” she smiled at me “this was super helpful”  
i chuckled. i liked her smile.  
“yeah, just call me whenever. you know where i am” i say  
i walked to the door and opened it  
“wait krit,” she said  
i turned around “yea-?” she cut me off with a hug. she squeezed me tightly in her arms. i could feel her relax  
“y’know,” she started “hugs are kinda a two way thing”  
i realized my hands where glued to my sides “oh heh right” i say nervously and wrap my arms around her.  
“thank you” she whispered in my ear and i shivered “i mean it” she said letting me go. i was silently disappointed when she let me go.  
she looked at me for a few seconds. we where inches away from each other. i subconsciously kept looking at her lips. and, was she looking at mine? she leaned in slowly. was she going to kiss me? she froze.  
“uh.” she cleared her throat and backed up. “i’ll see you tomorrow.” she smiled  
“yeah” i said nervously and gulped “see ya”  
i walked to my dorm and shut the door behind me. once i was in my dorm i quietly shut the door, flopped on my bed, and died.

i got about four hours of sleep that night. i was so tired. luckily i love coffee. so i wasnt dead, but still kinda tired. i walked into class and, mio? i took my seat next to her. was she, asleep? oh no, i must’ve pushed her to hard.  
“mio?” i said quietly “mio wake up dude”  
“mm” was all she said. still asleep she turned her head to me.  
fuuck  
how can someone be so cute??  
she looks so peaceful  
slowly she opened her eyes  
“krit? what are you doing here?” she mumbled  
“we’re in class mio” i said softly, trying not to chuckle  
“what?” she said sitting up and looking around. “ugh, sorry. i got like two hours of sleep.” she said  
“sorry, we studied a little late. that was my fault.” i said shyly. i don’t usually talk in class, it felt weird.  
“what? why are you saying sorry?” she questioned  
“well, i pushed to hard.” i explained.  
“no? i asked you to help me study. if anything it’s my fault.” she chuckled “you’re honestly fine.”  
“oh” i said quietly “do you want some of my coffee?” i offered  
“nah,” she said “coffee never works for me. i don’t really know why but it makes me more tired.” she yawned  
“weird” i said  
“you’re telling me.” she said, putting her head in her hand.  
i’m guessing we’re gonna pretend the whole almost kissing thing didn’t happen. works for me.  
the rest of the class went by normally, apart from occasionally waking up mio.  
i once told mio i thought the cafeteria was really loud, and that it made me uncomfortable. and ever since then we would get our food and eat in the band room, because no one ever used it. i was so happy she didn’t make fun of me or called me a baby. i just don’t like loud noises. she also recommended i get earplugs in my hero suit to muffle the sound so i can focus on the villain, and on top of that, she’s teaching me sign language so i can communicate with her when i have my earplugs in. boy do i love sign language. i never have to speak. i honestly don’t know why i didn’t learn sooner.  
i love eating lunch with her. really just being around her. usually we joke around and throw food at each other, but today i could tell she was really tired. so i left her alone. we sat and ate our lunch in silence.  
“you know,” i started “we have a free period next, why don’t you try and catch up on some sleep?” i could feel my self starting to wind down, the coffee had run its toll.  
“mm, maybe.” she said sleepily “would you wake me up when we leave?” she asked  
“yeah sure” i said  
“ugh, thank you.” she said laying down in my lap.  
my face turned bright red.  
i did not expect this.  
i didn’t want to move her, and she was already snoring, so i just went with it. i could feel my eyelids getting heavy and a yawn rumbled in my throat. eventually i fell asleep.  
the bell rung. i blinked my eyes open. i was on the floor and she was on my chest.  
i panicked.  
not because she was on me (well partly that) but because she was on my chest.  
she could feel my binder.  
now she knows.  
she snorted lightly on me and nuzzled closer.  
a h h  
“mio?” i said quietly  
“m?” she said still asleep.  
“mio, we gotta get up.” i said trying to stay calm  
“mmm, noo. you’re so comfy.” she said sleepily.  
“like a pillow.” she mumbled  
“mio, c’mon we gotta go to class.” i said  
she paused  
“why are you scared?” she said opening her eyes slightly. she was still laying down.  
“what?” i said nervously  
“your heartbeat,” she yawned “it’s really fast.”  
“uh,” i said looking for an excuse  
“it’s just me,” she said sitting up. she opened her eyes wildly and looked at me. “oh, heh.” she said getting up. “that was awkward.”  
i sat up. “just a little.” i chuckled nervously  
we stared at eachother.  
“so,” i said. how do i ask her if she knows???  
“it’s ok.” she said  
“it is?” is she talking about?  
“yeah we’re friends.” she smiled shyly.  
what is she talking about?  
“just so we’re clear,” i started “your talking about my binder?” “sleeping on you,” she said at the same time  
f u c k.  
“uh,” i froze “yep! the sleeping on me thing! yes! that’s what i said yep!” i said smiling nervously.  
“wait binder? did you say binder?” she asked  
“nope! haha i don’t know what you talking about!” i said v e r y quickly.  
“hey, it’s ok, you can tell me.” she said  
i stayed quiet. i was sweating, i was so scared. i could feel myself breathing really quickly. my mind was racing, i panicked.  
fuck  
now is not the time for a panic attack. i tried to calm myself down but i couldn’t. i couldn’t stop.  
“hey, hey, hey!” she said rushing to my side “krit? krit are you ok?”  
i couldn’t answer. i curled up into a ball. i was shaking.  
“krit?” she said “krit, your shaking.” she said.  
she put her arms around me. keeping her pinkie fingers in the air so not to send me flying.  
“krit, clam down. i don’t care if you use a binder.” she said soothingly. “krit can you do something for me? i want you to match your breathing with mine ok? you’re ok.” she said.  
i could tell she was trying her best. i did what i was told. 10 minutes later she’s still hugging me, my breathing has slowed, i wasn’t shaking, i had calmed down.  
“there you go” she said “it’s ok, i’m right here.”  
i liked her arms around me.  
“i’m glad you don’t care.” i said quietly. my voice was a little shaky.  
“see? it’s ok” she said “you’re krit. you’re a boy. that’s all that matters.”  
“thank you.” i said putting my forehead against hers.  
“you’re my friend dude.” she said, not turning away.  
friend.  
yep.  
friend.

mio

finally.  
i stared at the door in front of me and smile. my first day of hero agency’s. the words bakugo are bold and in gold. i turn the knob and walk in.  
“hey! pint size!”  
i turned to see a tall blonde girl with a black streak near her ear with a scar across her chin. i smile  
“hey there bakugo” i say cheerfully  
she smirks and gives me a friendly punch to the shoulder.  
“how’s krit?” she asks  
“good. came out to me the other day” i said  
“yeah?” she said skeptically. “we gonna have a problem?” she threatened  
“oh! not at all.” i smiled “i’m glad he trusts me.”  
her face changed almost instantly.  
“that’s what i like to hear. i’m supposed to give you a tour cause my dads are out on duty, follow me.” she said walking away  
jesus. she can get really scary.  
the tour went great. i’m so excited for patrol duty.  
bakugo and i decided to stop at a cafe for lunch. we had done a lot that day.  
“well hey there beautiful” a voice said  
bakugos face went sour, but as she turned in formed into a mischievous smirk.  
“well if it isn’t pika pika” she teased  
the tall boy stood behind her and smiled. he looked familiar. he had purple, almost black hair, with two earphone jacks growing out of his ears. the most noticeable thing about him was his bright yellow eyes. i chuckled at his pikachu shirt. i can’t remember the last time i’ve even heard about pokémon. sort of a dead topic i guess.  
“iida this is kamin-“ bakugo started  
“hey your kirts friend!” he said rather loudly  
instantly i recognized him. he was the guy talking to krit on the first day.  
“OhMYgOD!” i yelled “i saw you at the festival on tv last year!”  
“heck yeah” he responded with just as much enthusiasm “was i cool or what?”  
“dude! when you where up against that one guy and you where just like- kacha! and- and then, pechew!” i did an explosion motion near my head, “my mind was blown”  
bakugo scoffed “you two are like hyperactive puppies” she remarked  
“what does that make you? a cat or something?” kaminari said with a smile  
“or something” she responded  
“well it was lovely see you all, but i’m currently on duty.” he said solemnly  
“in a pikachu shirt?” i asked  
“he means he watching his sister.” bakugo piped up behind her phone.  
“yeah. hero work isn’t a duty for me, it’s a privilege” he smiled  
“he views it like a video game” bakugo smirked  
“hey!” he said, playfully hitting her. he turned to me “it was lovely meeting you.”  
“same here.” i said  
he smiled and walked out to a smaller girl who looked similar to him. i assumed his sister. i turned to bakugo.  
“is he your... boyfriend?” i asked  
“nah. we’re just good friends.” she said shutting off her phone.  
i looked at her confused “he called you beautiful?”  
“that was just him stating facts.” she smirked with confidence. she got up “you want anything?”  
“hot chocolate please” i responded.  
huh. totally could’ve had me fooled.

adi

damn this guy.  
we’re in the middle of a battle, i’ve got iida by my side and pitchu behind me.  
dude showed out of nowhere, robbed a store and as soon as the police came unleashed one hell of a quirk.  
“get back firecracker!” my papa yelled  
i turned around to see a chunk of road heading at my face.  
immediately papa jumped infront of me and took the chunk for me. if his quirk wasn’t hardening he would’ve died. thank god.  
“thanks papa- er- red riot.” i need to get in the habit of using his hero name.  
he nodded “get your friends to a less crowded area”  
i nodded and turned to grab both of them. ugh i hate when he pushed me away from all the action.  
“oi! you two! follow me” i yelled to the both of them. they followed me to an area with little action.  
“ugh, this is no fun!” pitchu said with a smirk  
“better a boring run than a dead teammate” i spat back  
we ran over to help with crowd control.  
“please!” a lady yelled trying to push back  
“ma’am you have to stay back it’s not safe” pitchu said calmly  
“please my daughter is in there!” she cried  
i looked at the rubble that was the gas station then to pitchu.  
“don’t” i said softly  
“don’t wait up, i’ll be back blasty.” he said with on of his signature smirks. it wasn’t a playful smirk this time. no, this was a scared smirk.  
“pitchu, pitchu stop!” i yelled after he ran off into the rubble  
iida looked at me worriedly.  
silence.  
the villain had been captured and most of the crowd had gone home or somewhere safe.  
five minutes passed.  
no pitchu.  
“c’mon,” iida whispered  
“i’m going in” i said sternly running in.  
the whole place was a mess, i could barely see anything.  
“pitchu!” i coughed “where are you!?”  
silence  
then,  
“i’m here blasty” said a weak voice  
i ran over panicked  
“take the kid,” he said revealing a small girl in his arms “i’ll be fine”  
“that’s a lie, c’mon” i said with a quiver in my voice.  
“is the bakugo adoki scared? for me?” he said in a taunting voice  
i took the kid and slung pitchu arm over my shoulder, finally we walked out.  
the mother came running out and picked up her child.  
“oh thank you! thank you both!” she cried “she would be dead if it wasn’t for you two”  
“not a problem” pitchu mumbled and lifted his head slightly with a smile “that’s what we do” he stood up weakly, putting his weight on my side  
the mother quickly hugged him tightly, i could see the tired smile on his face.  
she let go and thanked us once again before walking off.  
i looked at pitchu, finally being about to see him clearly. he looked like death. he sighed contently before fainting into my arms.  
i sighed and carried him bridal style. iida came running over  
“is he ok?” she asked worriedly  
“yeah, it takes more than that to kill him.” i said deadpanned  
god i was tired.  
i walked over to an ambulance that hadn’t taken off yet  
“get him to a hospital, he’s extremely wounded.” i said tiredly  
“what about you?” one of them asked  
“i will go with but not be treated” i said coldly  
“but-“  
“i. am. fine. i’m going with to ensure he gets the proper treatment, am i understood?” i spat  
“uhm, y-yes of course.” he said nervously  
the rest of the ride was a blur, i don’t remember much. all i know is i woke up in the hospital next to him.

pitchu

fffuuccckkk  
i open my eyes slowly  
i feel like i’ve been hit by a bus.  
my eyes land on adoki  
heh  
she really does care for me  
i sigh “hey blasty” i mumble and touch her hand  
“m?” she said sleepily. she sits up “oh thank god” she whispered before hugging me tightly. “i thought i lost you again” she said.  
god she was exhausted, she would never say anything like that.  
“where is my son?!” someone yells faintly  
“takes more that that to get rid of me blasty” i chuckled  
“please don’t do anything like that again” she pleaded  
“i promise” i whispered  
she sighed relieved and i smiled.  
suddenly my dad bursts in.  
“pitchu! are you ok?” he yelled  
“i’m fine dad” i said. adi sat up  
“good,” he said before smacking my head “now you’ll think twice before doing something so idiotic!”  
“take it easy denki” my mom said following behind him “poor kids probably exhausted. and if i remember correctly you did something similar second year.” she said calmly  
“hey, what are you guys doing here?” i asked  
“we just wanted to make sure you’re ok hun.” my mom said. she glanced at adi “hey, i don’t think we’ve met. i’m yayarozu jiro” she said sticking out her hand  
“adoki bakugo” she said shaking her hand  
“so you’re the famous bakugo” she said looking at me “i’m sure denki has heard as many stories as i have.”  
adi looked at me and smiled softly. “i didn’t know i was famous.”  
“it’s nice to finally meet you” my dad jumped in “yknow, i was friends with your dads in highschool.” he boasted  
adi chuckled softly “yeah. it’s nice to meet you both.” she said bowing.  
my mom looked at me “did you save him?” she asked.  
adi nodded.  
my mom smiled softly “that you for taking care of our son. he might’ve died if it wasn’t for you.”  
adi looked at me with a hint of fear in her eyes, as if she was imagining what might’ve happened.  
“it’s what hero’s do.” she said

that night i went home, i only had a few scratches.  
“so, she’s really pretty.” my dad said. we where eating pizza at home. just the two of us.  
“yeah” i said “she’s not into me though.”  
“you sure?” he questioned  
“yep.” i sighed  
“didn’t seem like it. i though you two where dating.”  
“we get that a lot.”  
“the way she looked at you?”  
“she was tired”  
“didn’t you take her on a date over the summer?”  
“we hung out at the gym. i could hardly call that a date.”  
“oh? where would you go with her? hypothetically.”  
“hm.. uh, maybe a nice restaurant? i know she likes spicy ramen. maybe the new ramen place. i don’t know how expensive it is though.” i said mostly to myself  
“well, she’s missing out.”  
i chuckled “yeah”

i wasn’t exactly to excited to go back the next week. whenever i get really hurt adi goes nuts trying to keep me safe.  
“you really don’t have to do this adoki,” i said  
“what? and let you break your back like a dumbass? i think not!” she growled carrying my bad  
“i’m honestly fine dude.” i said  
“oh don’t you throw that shit at me. last week you got crushed by a building! no way in hell am i believing that.” she spat back  
i sigh. adoki glances at me.  
“look,” she starts quietly. “i don’t mean to be over protective. i really don’t. but if you keep getting yourself into trouble like that i’m not gonna have a friend to worry about. better safe than sorry.”  
i looked at her in surprise. she almost never tells me what she’s thinking.  
i smile “yeah, i guess i can be a little dumb sometimes. can i at least carry my own backpack?” i plead  
she looks at me carefully then hesitantly gives me my backpack.  
“thank you” i say.  
“PITCHU!” i turn around.  
“krit?” he’s running straight at me.  
“dude are you ok?” he asks out of breath  
“yeah why-“ he cuts be off my punching me in the shoulder  
“that’s for giving me a heart attack!” he hugs me “and that’s for the punch, sorry.”  
i chuckle “wow, a dumbass like me, ending up with two over protective friends. who would’ve thought.” i say jokingly.  
“you keep getting yourself into shit it’s gonna be more than a punch” adi threatens  
i laugh. “where’s cheeks jr?” adi turns to krit  
“she should be here soon.” he checks his phone “we have a good ten minutes before class.”  
“you want us to stick around so it looks like you’re busy?” i ask  
“yes please.” he says quietly  
“OHMYGOD GUYS!”  
“there she is.” krit says.  
“okok!” mio starts out of breath. “you guys remember that league of villains guys?” she asks  
adokis face goes sour. krits eyes drop to the floor. i sigh annoyed. i hate those guys  
“what are those assholes up to now?” i ask  
“well apparently they got a girl hostage.” she explains  
“who?” i say intruqed  
“i don’t know, some girl named karano.” she said  
adi looked up, then at me.  
“did you get her last name?” i asked desperately  
“no, but i do have a picture.”  
she showed us a screenshot of the news report with the girl picture.  
“oh my god..” i whispered  
“what? what is it?” mio asked  
“that’s my sister” i said  
“did it say anything else? a ransom? anything?” adi pitched in  
“the kidnapper wants a person, that’s why i’m bringing it up.” mio explained  
“do they want me?” i asked. i mean it would make sense considering they wanted me last year.  
“no, they want another girl, the daughter of one of the original members. that’s why we gotta find her.”  
“who?” krit said finally looking up. “was her name kratana?” he asked.  
mio looked stunned “how’d you know?”  
he sighed “my mom is looking for me”

krit.

oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck

we’re really doing this.  
i look over to mio who signs ‘stay calm’ and gives me a smile. i nod and continue heading for the door.  
no other hero’s are with us. just me mio, bakugo, and pitchu.  
this is a bad idea.  
i knock on the door.  
“who is it?”  
“uhm. i was told someone wants to talk to me?” i said  
“who?”  
i gulped “t-toga? i heard she’s looking for me.”  
there was silence for a second.  
“who are you”  
fuck  
“kratana.” i hated saying that name  
the door opened and i walked in.  
“you better be alone, for the sake of you and our pretty little friend here.”  
the stranger pointed at a dirty chair  
“sit.” they commanded  
i did as i was told.  
i looked at her.  
she looked pretty similar to pitchu. minus his yellow eyes.  
“i’m gonna got you out i promise.” i whispered once the stranger was gone. “i’m friends with your brother.”  
“is he here?” she whispered back  
“no.” i lied i didn’t know who was listening  
“promise me you’ll get me out of this hell hole.” she begged  
“i promise.”  
“well, well, well, don’t you both look scrumptious! why kratana! what a lovely surprise” my mother said, walked out from the shadows.  
“you asked me to be here” i said calmly.  
“yes but i didn’t think you’d come! it’s awfully dangerous for a pretty little girl such as yourself to be here all alone.” she giggled  
“i’m here, let her go.” i said  
“oh, i’d love to do that i really would, but then what would be your motivation for answering my questions?” she smiled and stood behind karano with a knife to her throat  
she tensed and looked at me, desperate.  
“ok, ok stop!” i yelled “don’t hurt her.”  
“my my! brave now are we? you really shouldn’t yell at your mother like that.” she said  
“you’re not my mother.” i said coldly  
she giggled “so why are you here?”  
“for the girl.” i said  
“really?”  
i stared at her.  
her smiled faded.  
“fine. you will answer my questions won’t you?” she asked  
“if you’ll let her go.” i said  
she sighed “youre no fun.”  
she sliced the ropes that binded her to the chair and she ran out.  
“now, it’s just me and you.”  
“what do you want.” i said  
“you.” she replied  
“what?”  
“i want to know what i’ve missed out on.”  
“yeah right.” i said “well let’s see. i found out who my real father is. and we’re doing just fine without you. i do have a quirk and i’m using it for good. i have friends that love me more than you ever could, and my name isn’t kratana and i’m not your daughter.” i spat  
“do elaborate” she said  
“i am the son of the number one hero. i have no mother. i am strong and i intend on becoming one of japan’s strongest hero’s.” i glared at her  
she looked hurt. “i do love you. and i’m glad you’re doing well.” she said softly. “i’m just happy you found a better life than i could provide.”  
i tried not to let my guard down.  
“i don’t understand.” i said  
“i may be a villain, but you are my son.” she said. she grabbed my hands “i am so proud of you.”  
“krit.” i said.  
“i am so proud of you krit. i hope we meet in battle again so you can take me down.” she said  
i nod.  
“you may go. tell your friends i look forward to seeing them.” she said getting up.

i ran out to see pitchu hugging his sister. mio ran up to me and hugged me.  
“don’t ever scare me like that! we though you where dead!” she sobbed  
“i’m right here.” i said hugging her back  
she let me go and i wiped her tears and smiled.

HOW CAN SHE LOOKS sO CUTE???

“thanks man.” pitchu said “you saved her.”  
i smiled. “it’s what we do right?”  
he smiled  
‘he thought you where dead, we’re glad you’re not.’ bakugo signed to me  
‘i didn’t know you could sign’ i signed back  
‘picked it up in middle school’ she signed ‘thanks for not being dead’  
i smiled.  
i do have good friends.


End file.
